Mirror: Secerts
by Mistress Anko
Summary: Jim Kirk gains loyalty in the Mirror verse one person at a time.
1. Chapter 1

I love the new Star trek movies! And have been really into the ideas of how an evil universe would work for those movies. I had been at a lose of how to get into this new area of writing seeing as I had never wrote any Trek before, but I'm finding that Jim Kirk is really fun to write. I have a few long story ideas of what I could do in a Nu Trek Mirror world, but I'm going to start out just making a few one-shots. Kind of test out the waters so to speck in a new fandom for me.

Tell me what you think of Jim because its hard to find a happy medium between ruthless asshole and fun, reckless asshole.

Mirror: Secrets

Sum: Jim Kirk gains loyalty in the Mirror verse one person at a time. Nu trek.

"Look here sweet heart. I saved you. He was going to hurt you. Fuck you hard and mean and cruel."

"Please don't…"

"You owe me." She ties to run away from him, but he grabs her arm painfully.

"Oh now don't be like that. You have options you know." She starts crying. Too upset to focus on his words.

"The first option, you submit to me like a good little girl and I'll be nice and gentle while I fuck you. A better offer then you'll get from most men…or-"

"No!" this is exactly what she doesn't want. She doesn't care about the pain she just doesn't want anyone else to touch her.

"Or you kept your eyes and ears open." She blinks back tears uncomprehendingly.

"Wwhat?"

"Sex isn't the only thing men can think about you know?" He gives her a cocky smirk.

"I like knowing what goes on in this school and we're going to be here for four long years." His hold on her arm is still strong, but no longer painful.

"I'm going to give you my comm. number and when you here a rumor of whose killing or fucking who, then you send me a message. When you overhear a superior officer giving a private order, when a friend tells you a secret and ask you too keep it quite…then you just send me a little message and if you can give me at least one secret or one interesting fact a week then I'll consider your debt repaid."

"Really?" It's never this easy.

"Yes, really." He looks at her seriously.

"However you should always keep in mind that I am a person that both ensures debts are repaid to me and repays my debts. If you ever see a way to take an action that would help me, you do so and make sure that I'm aware of it. It might remove your debt early or it might put me in yours and there are lots of things I can do that you can't." Both their eyes are drawn to the still bleeding figure of her attacker on the floor.

"Like keep Mr. Ugly's paws off you."

He looks at her, with those eyes of his. Blue and cold, yet somehow bright.

She nods her assist and he really does let her go.

Three weeks in of telling him who her roommate is sleeping with and how this kid in her class finally poisoned the Mathematics teacher, she overhears some of the guys that visit the bars often and don't get along with Kirk talking about how they're going to kill someone. She doesn't know that it's him, but she has a feeling and just encase she follows them.

They lay in wait for someone and she waits also unseen, getting out her phone even to give him a heads up that someone's about to get beaten up in this corridor. Then he comes around the corner. James T. Kirk. Her savior, her nightmare, her unwilling confidant.

She yells a warning and he has just enough time to dodge the phaser blast that would have taken off his head. He manages to take the one with the weapon by surprise and then they're all on him, trying to kill him with bare fist.

"Get McCoy!" He yells at her and she does.

By the time she gets back to Kirk with the doctor, Jim has the phaser and most of his assaulters are dead or unconscious.

"Damn it Jim!" The doctor, who is apparently Jim Kirk's roommate, begins to fuss.

Despite the fact that a bone is clearly sticking straight out his arm Kirk only grins up at the angry man, while he's sitting in the carnage he caused and winces slightly when the doctor presses on a wound too hard.

"I can't fix this up here, Jim. You need a proper medical-"

"Just a second, Bones." He orders, like he's not in a ridicules amount of pain and he turns to look at her.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She stares at him still in shock over the whole thing. He smiles, an honestly warm smile that shocks her even more.

"You don't have to send me anymore messages now."

"Really?" She finds herself almost disappointed. It was a relief to not have to worry about what he would do to her, but it was almost like having…a friend. She told him almost everything about herself and the people around her. Sometimes she would even catch herself complaining about her classes during her messages to him and sometimes he would even message her back and the response was almost friendly.

"Unless you want to keep messaging me? I am irresistibly after all." He flirts blatantly and she smiles a little even as the Doctor violently stabs him with a hypo and they start yelling at each other.

She's amazed that he's letting her go, that he kept his word. She wonders if she does something like this again if he really will repay her, if he will smile at her like that again with real warmth.

Its two days later and she hasn't sent him anything, when normally she sends him a message daily.

She walks into the Chem. Lab and sees the teacher, hanging by the neck from the ceiling. She's a full 15mins early for class.

She snaps a picture with her phone and then sends Kirk a message.

_Is the very first image of a murder scene in the Chem. Lab, worth you telling Brace Goninan to fuck off for me?_

His answer is quick.

_Depends who died?_

She smiles because no one likes the chemistry teacher; he has a habit of his least favorite students getting too close to acid.

_Take a look. : )_

She sends the pic and then gets to spend the next class period that was of course cancelled messaging Kirk back and forth speculating on who killed the teacher.

In the end he does agree to deal with the guy that was giving her problems and she deiced to count him as if not a friend then a very useful ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror: Secrets 2

He didn't want to get mixed up in this, but what else could he do? His brother would kill him if he didn't help him in the fights Josh started. He was also always made to take the blame for them, wither it was from the teachers or the pissed off people he, his brother and all of his brother's friends had jumped.

It wouldn't be so bad if not for the whole always taking the blame thing. Even as thin and gangly as he was, he did get a certain level of respect from the average student. Everyone knew who he ran with so to speak, but most of the time he thinks he could do without it. That even if he was on the bottom of this twisted hierarchy he would be tortured a hell of a lot less.

Well it looks it won't matter anymore soon. Both his and his brother's luck had run out. They were going to die. To be killed, from that demon James T. Kirk.

...

Kirk was all smiles and blue eyes. He made witty comments while he causally either killed or kicked the ass of whoever bothered him. If you were lucky, meaning if you were in a group and he was very drunk sometimes you could make him look almost as bad as you felt after going a few rounds with him.

It was common knowledge that everyone either hated or loved Cadet Kirk and by loved he meant had slept with. There might be an exception to this rule. Dr. McCoy was Kirk's roommates and appeared at least on the surface to be generally fond of the blond haired crazy man that broke all the rules and got away with it. It was highly speculated about why this was.

It was however agreed that Kirk having a doctor at his disposal made him even more frightening. Unlike the others who had to either heal on their own or brave the campus hospital, Kirk could be up and about ready to finish the fight you had started in a matter of hours.

To attack him even with a phaser when he wasn't drunk was ridiculously stupid. They were all going to die. Oh he had tried to reason with his brother, he had begged and pleaded and finally tried to provoke Josh into injuring him badly enough to get him out of the upcoming fight.

Nothing worked.

So he was with them as they waited in the hallway, waiting for the blue eyed demon to come round the corner. He felt ice in his gut as soon as Kirk came into view. Josh raised the phaser. This was not going to work. He could feel it, even as the trigger was about to be pulled there was no way.

"Watch out!" For a terrifying moment he thought that he had been the one to scream, but he wasn't. Everything goes too fast then. Kirk takes down Josh and he has to attack with the others and Kirk yells.

"Get McCoy!"

There's fists and blood and the whine of the phaser that Kirk has now and-What the hell is he doing?

It dawns on him that his brother is dead, he's free. He can run, so he does.

He doesn't see the shot that takes him down, but he hears it.

He wakes up on his back, on a bed with a pounding headache and he wonders for just a moment if he was all a horrible dream.

"Raise and shine, sweetheart."

Several things, fall into place quickly. He's tied to the bed, spread out, completely venerable. That voice belongs to James T. Kirk. He didn't die, but he's sure that he's going to wish he had.

"Hey, now. Calm down. You're alright. I haven't hurt you yet have I?"

He doesn't realize that he's panicking, struggling helplessly at his bindings.

"Calm down." It's an order. All softness and gentleness have fled from the voice and Kirk wraps a hand around his neck.

He freezes, he whimpers. Kirk doesn't squeeze his hand. It just lays there on his neck a warm, threatening presence.

"That's better, now this doesn't have to be ugly. You know I've watched you, always reluctant to fight, always the first to be offered as the whipping boy by that gang you ran around with. It might interest you to know that they're all dead now."

Kirk sits on the side of the bed leaning over him. His finger's rub small circles in his neck, pressing just enough to feel his rapid heart beat.

"Even Cupcake is gone now; it's a pity I had fun playing with your brother. It was the phaser that made me kill him you know. He brought a toy that was just a little too much for him to handle. What was his name again?"

His gasping breath sounds too loud as Kirk finally stopped talking. Oh god, he didn't care that his brother was dead. He just didn't want this to go on. This terror, the not knowing of what Kirk would do.

Kirk's hand moved from his neck, trailed up his face and stroked his check gently and then slapped him on that same check, hard.

It's a shock that brings him back to reality. Kirk's eyes bear into him, he's not smiling now.

"You didn't answer me. Now you and me, we're going to have problems if you don't answer me."

"J-Josh." His voice is week and his mouth feels dry. The demon smiles again, and something in him relaxes a little, he realizes the only thing worse then Kirk smiling is when he's not.

"Josh hmm? I think I like Cupcake better."

Kirk hand comes up to toy with his hair and he understands that he does so just because he can.

"You know it's funny how things turn out. All those guys I killed they were the cream of the crop in the security field anyway. Do you know what that means?

He's remembered how to breathe now; somehow he thinks he just might get out of this alive. He answers quickly, determined now to give Kirk whatever he wanted, to keep himself alive.

"No, I don't."

"It means that when I become the Captain of my ship I'm not going to have very skilled people in my security team and that means that I'll be more open to attack won't I? Bad enough having to deal with the crew that will want to kill me, but it will be far too easy for external forces to cause me problems."

He removes his hand and sits back and for the moment he manages to look friendly and open.

"This is where you come in. You almost fail the physical requirements, yet you have one of the highest score in tactical. You knew it was a bad idea to attack me didn't you?"

He nods, not sure if he's following this to where he thinks its going.

"You have good instincts and with a little physical conditioning, a few lessons on a style of fighting more suited to you, it wouldn't be too awful hard for you to make something of yourself, for you to be useful to me when I'm a Captain. Don't you think?"

Everything seems to take on a dreamlike quality as he replies.

"Not too hard at all." Kirk grins seeming pleased.

"Good, that's settled then." With little drama Kirk untied him and stood up.

Even untied he just lay there, staring up a Kirk, not really able to comprehend what just happened.

"Well come on then. We need to get started as soon as possible. I had plans for Cupcake, that the idiot just went and ruined by the way."

He blinked and still didn't move.

"You are going to have to do more then lay in my bed looking pretty if you're going to be my new Cupcake, you know."

He scrambles to his feet and Kirk steadies him as he stumbles upright, all smiles and blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was brought to my attention that I changed points of view in the middle of my story. Upon rereading my story several times I found that the sudden change in points of view was sloppy done, detracted from the scene I was writing and interrupted the over all 'flow' of the story. I write poetry and find that writing words that do not flow smoothly off the tongue to be a failure. Therefore I apologize for the substandard quaintly of my story and have rewritten parts of this chapter to keep with my original point of view.

Mirror Secrets: 3

You don't see fat people on Starfleet posters you just don't. Fat girls didn't get easy promotions or opportunities and they certainly weren't recruited for Starfleet. Fat girls also weren't forced to spread there legs if they wanted to make it in this world so her parents never seriously tried their hardest to get her to lose weight. Yeah it wasn't healthily to go around 5'6 and 250 pounds, but it wasn't healthy to be a pretty girl with a low pain tolerance either.

And she was pretty, only not at first glance. If you looked close you would see the straight nose, full lips, and clear pale skin, but there was distractions to get to that. She had her hair cut short and dyed a bright brassy red. She had large glasses, frames a brilliant blue to cover her blue green eyes.

The trick to not being bothered when you were overweight was to stick out for something other then your weight. She wasn't that smart and she didn't have a talent like singing or knife throwing so her greatest asset was to hit people over the head with her personality and leave then blinking stupidly in her wake.

Were you really going to poke fun at her flabby arms when she was wearing a top hat, a yellow sundress with smiley faces and giant black boots?

Were you really going to embarrass her when she was the girl that had once run naked down the halls of the school for a dare, laughing hysterically as she did so?

Was hurting her really worth it when after someone broke her arm she had brought a snake into work with her and calmly placed it around the asshole's neck as he was trying to take someone's order?

No you weren't. As long as she was fat no one wanted her as a whore and as long as she was loud, crude and creative then no one wanted to go though the trouble to make her their bitch.

It wasn't a bad life. There were a lot worse ones out there, but at 20 years old and nothing, but a high school degree and a few months working at a fast food place she didn't have much going for her.

Of course she got fired for the snake thing, which was so unfair. Kenny shoved Davies's head in the deep firer and got a promotion. Damn biased boss.

She inspected her fruity drink unhappily. She hated fruit flavored things and she hated getting drunk and she hated this bar and really she was just in hate with the world at the moment. Still what else could she afford to do when she had lost her job, the rent was due soon, and this cast was a fucking itchy bitch?

"So, that drink insult you or something?" Said a voice to her left.

"Yes, it called me a bitch and I'm thinking about throwing it out the window." She said automatically wondering who on earth could be talking to her. He snorted and she found herself giving in to curiosity and looking at him.

Her eyebrows rose dramatically. Damn that was a fine boy leaning against the bar. Blond hair, blue eyes, fit, very fit. Sooo out of her liege, but hey a girl can drool right?

"You are _not_ from around here." He smirked and oh god he looked hot when he did that.

"That obvious?" He gestured to his outfit which she now recognized as Starfleet reds.

Oooh, so he was a dangerous, hot stranger. Well it didn't mean much to her, she had a about as much chance of being interesting enough to kill as she did as fuck. Despairingly low.

"Yep, cause that's not how you order a drink." He blinked at her and lowered his arm that he had been using to fail to get the bartender's attention.

She let out a low whistle.

"Be with'ych in a min't dear!" Shouted Ollie who was trying to pile 8 dirty glasses and bottles onto a tray that was made for about 6.

The blond god that she was shocked had stayed to talk to her this long opened his mouth to say something else, when they were rudely interrupted.

"Kirk! Your gonna get yours!" Shouted some gorilla that it appeared was also in Starfleet by the outfit.

"Is that so?" The hot guy now named Kirk inquired sounding perfectly cheerful.

The bar quieted. Ollie had a strict bar fight policy. Either you scheduled it ahead of time and paid a fee or he would be the one to win the brawl, but Ollie had just gone in the back cleaning glasses and these newcomers clearly didn't know the rules.

Bridget the waitress, fidgeted nervously. Ollie would take it out on her if anything got broken. Now she liked Bridget, skinny little shank she was, but funny and always willing to share the gossip. So like an idiot she spoke up.

"Do they not have manners in Starfleet?" His attention turned towards her and she put on her best condensing look.

"What do you think this is an old western movie? You do know that sounded just ridiculous?" The big lug that was most likely muscle instead of fat went a bright furious red.

She raised her drink to her lips with the hand connected to her cast covered arm and he spat out something about noisy bitches.

She drank slowly, swallowed, and smacked her lips together. She placed her arm with the drink on that counter a little behind her. He was coming towards them. She shifted to the edge of her sit, this would take some maneuvering.

Kirk she noticed from the corner of her eye was facing the big ugly, but had his head titled towards her. She had surprised him. Well she did love doing the unexpected.

"You know a gentleman takes these things outside, though I suppose someone like you wouldn't know anything about that."

"The hell's that supposed to mean you fucking cunt!"

She smiled this was it.

"Only that there isn't much gentle about you… or man for that matter." Why is it men get so damn insulted about questioning there manliness?

He let out a roar like a dying buffalo and charged.

Casts are interestingly enough hard. Very hard and when she slipped from her seat and raised that cast covered arm she intended for his noise to make a beeline for it.

Of course he would end up tackling her even with a busted nose and that would hurt, plus she was not looking forward to having her arm reset, only Kirk was far from idol and not she suspected used to being ignored.

In short order the events that happened was that Kirk used the distraction and grabbed the arm closet to him that had been reached out to break her jaw and yanked it backward. This throws off the man's center of balance and he fell forward giving her the perfect opening to smash his face in with a cast covered wrist instead of her full arm that would have injured her further.

Ugly screamed, Kirk pounced on him and still holding her glass she purposely broke it against the bar.

What was paying for one glass when she was saving the rest of the bar?

The two men rolled around on the floor trying to kill each other, knocking over bar stools and causing a racket. She had to move fast before Ollie showed up.

Her opening came as Kirk slipped on someone's split drink and Ugly took the time to draw a hunting knife.

He lunged having the high ground, but Kirk was ready. Somehow a dagger had materialized in his hand, just where had he been keeping it?

However their bloody meeting was not to be as she caught the asshole mind lunge with broken glass to his neck. Assuming that he would stop she almost dropped the glass as the edge sunk in several inches.

"WHAT THE HELL"S GOING ON HERE!" Screamed Ollie at the top of his lungs.

The suddenly feeling way too sober girl stood there frozen, eyes wide as she watched the blood drip from the glass, thoughts running at wrap speed went though her head. _'I only meant to stop him from continuing, oh God I didn't mean to kill him_! _That idiot just wouldn't stop trying to get at Kirk and now he's slit his own throat, hell he might as well have slit mine along with it.'_

Well no one else needed to know that she hadn't meant to do that.

"He was bothering me and wouldn't take it outside." She replied after a moment, catching Kirk's eye and suddenly remembering to smile. Keep cool, just keep cool.

Despite feeling sick inside she straightened up and pulled out the glass, giving Ollie a smug grin like she was pleased. This was bad, you don't mess with the fucking military. Who knew if this guy was important? There was a very high chance that she was really fucking screwed.

"Sorry about the glass Ollie, my bad. You can put it on my tab." Her tone was causal as she crossed the room to go back to her seat and sat down. She did recognize that if she was screwed then there wasn't much that she could do about it and panicking would be absolutely no help.

Kirk got up and Ollie inspected the local girl's first kill and the bar. Ollie was a thin man, but tall. A bit hunched over so you couldn't tell at first that he easily topped 6ft.

"Well at least ya kept it short. Still gurl your suppose to schudle these things." Ollie who seemed relived one glass was the only damage started to drag the body outside. He would probably make someone that worked there clean up the blood.

Kirk spent a few minutes helping to pick up barstools earning him a few points with Ollie and she drowned the drink that Bridget brought her with along with a whispered, "Saved my ass, Jay." At least the waitress was appropriately thankful.

"Hey." Kirk got the attention of the newly named 'Jay', but she fond herself not meeting his eye, this was a horrible incident that was most likely going to land her in prison and she wanted to forget the whole thing.

"You know…I think you'd do well in Starfleet."

She chocked into her drink a little.

"Pardon?" Her short hair flopped messily around her face as she faced him fully, absolutely shocked he would even joke about that.

Kirk's face was serious and he seemed to study the girl, as if he had just now decried she could be worthy of evaluating.

"You would have a place in Starfleet." He spoke with certainty.

"I have a place in jail is what I have." Her tone was incredulous.

"You can't tell me this will be looked on as…anything good." She continued. There was not way he meant that.

He smiled a cocky self-assured smile and she realized he had perfect teeth to go with the perfect hair and eyes. He might be a liar, but he was a sexy one.

"You'd be surprised at what impresses recruiters." Her only answer to that was raised eyebrows and a signal to the waitress to start bringing some shots.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly. Kirk was finally able to make his order and then started to flirt with most anything that moved, you know that wasn't her. She did talk with Kirk or Jim as he was called more then she expected seeing as the more she drank the more she really couldn't stop herself from making comments under her breath, usually about whoever he was flirting with.

"Personality's as fake as her breasts, doesn't wash her hands in the restroom that one, I wouldn't tap that, father's the local sheriff, I can name three guys off the top of my head that would want to kill you for going there."

Amazingly enough he found her comments amusing rather then interfering, maybe even somewhat helpful and they bantered back forth as he causally scanned though the girls in the bar.

Evidentially he settled his attentions on Bridget who she actually approved off. After all she knew that she wouldn't get to go home with the hunk, but at least Bridget would spill all the details to her later.

She was more then a little drunk when she deiced to head home. But over all she was feeling better then when she came here, despite the rough start of the evening.

Kirk caught up to her at the door.

"Hey, if you get a chance to join Starfleet, I want you too."

Her first instinct was to tell him to fuck off, no matter how much she had liked his company. He couldn't tell her what to do. But even knowing he wasn't going home with her, it was nice to be wanted for something so she laughed.

"Alright Jim, I'll tell you what. Somebody knocks on my door wanting to recruit me I'll jump for the chance." It was a meaningless promise, Starfleet doesn't recruit fat girls.

And that was how the next morning she found herself in a ratty T-shit and purple pajama bottom's sitting at her kitchen table in front of the recruitment officer being told she had two choices. Either she joined or was arrested for attacking and killing a member of Starfleet.

"Make no mistake, if it wasn't for that Kirk kid offering to sponsor you, you wouldn't have a choice."

"Huh."

"Well I don't have all day." Said the officer sounding like he would be rather be anywhere else.

She blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes from behind her glasses. She had been until 2am last night and he had knocked on her door at 7.

Clearly she was hallucinating.

"'Your shuttle leaves at 0800 tomorrow. Either be on it or except to a visit from the police."

Maybe something she ate or drank was making her trip.

"I'll see myself out." He snapped when she still didn't say anything.

"Huh." She said after the man was long gone.

"You know this is going to suck." The cat was informed.

Still though, it's not like she had anything better to do.


End file.
